


suck, suck, suck

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Formalwear, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, bratty myeon but he's in control skdjfnksjdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: junmyeon has to prove that he's going to begreatat it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	suck, suck, suck

Junmyeon is wrapped in purple ropes. His arms and legs are free to move, of course, but the rest of his body is held in a beautiful design. He got to choose the colour because it’s a special occasion. But it’s not the ropes which remind him of that, it’s Minseok’s lovely, lovely three-piece suit. His vest wraps wonderfully around his waist, but his coat just stays on his shoulders, his white shirt’s sleeves folded neatly to reveal his sexy forearms. The veins protrude with some movements and Junmyeon wants to lick them so bad.

But he has other work to do. He has three bullet vibrators in his ass, set at the third level, the wires held by the rope which wraps around his thighs. He crawls behind Minseok, trying not to think about how hot Minseok’s hands look with the leash wrapped around it. 

They go to a small room, where there’s a medium sized hole on the wall. Minseok gestures to him to sit near the hole, and takes a seat near him. Far enough that Junmyeon can’t just get any touches without having to flop himself over, but close enough that he can pat Junmyeon with his foot.

“You said you wanted to be my cock sleeve,” Minseok’s voice is calm, indifferent. “If you really want to, you’re gonna show me how much you like cock. You’re going to prove that you really want my cock.”

Junmyeon isn’t sure why those words make him happy. He nods, easily notices the little fond smile on Minseok’s face before it disappears. He has made the mistake of trying to push his limits just because Minseok gave him a little smile, he’s ended up unable to sit or walk for three whole days, so he doesn’t try to look cute or be a brat in any way.

Minseok knocks on the wall with the hole thrice, and a second later, Junmyeon is staring at the cock, trying to remember whose it is.

“Get to work,” Minseok crosses his legs and looks pointedly at him. “I’m not here to wait around for nothing.”

Junmyeon swallows down the whine and gets to work. He mouths at the cock, tries to tease, but he’s more impatient than whoever is on the other side. He sucks on the cock, bobs his head, uses his tongue properly, remembers to relax his throat before taking more of it. He can’t deepthroat anyone yet, but maybe after two more dicks. He uses his hands, too. Uses every trick he’s got to make this person orgasm, so he can move on to someone else and then  _ finally  _ get to suck Minseok’s cock, get that cute tag which says ‘cock sleeve’ in a cute font.

He hears a stuttering curse from the other side. He uses only his hand, keeps his mouth near the head, and strokes the cock fast. He wants to make sure Minseok knows why he’ll be a great choice, why he’ll not only warm his cock but also worship it and let him fuck him or his mouth even if he’s asleep. Anything for him. This is Minseok’s favourite, when he just strokes his cock, waits for the cum to land in his mouth properly and swallows it like he’s drinking water.

Although unfortunately, he can’t turn his head even a little to see if it’s affecting Minseok in any way he’s intended. Minseok is in his peripheral vision, but his face is not visible because of the way he’s slumping on the chair. Maybe he’s purposefully tilting his head away, maybe he knows Junmyeon wants to see if it’s affecting him or not.

But Junmyeon doesn’t have time to ponder over it. The person pulls their cock out of the hole as soon as he’s sucked them dry, and another one replaces it. It’s thicker, of the same length as before. Junmyeon moves himself a little back when he’s reminded of the lovely vibrators up his ass, he takes the cock in his mouth and moans around it. He reaches behind and tries to push them deeper, to have at least one against his prostate, but Minseok clicks his tongue before he can touch.

“Will I have to remind you to focus?” Minseok groans. “You’re doing nothing to prove yourself here.”

Junmyeon feels a small part of his heart sink. He doesn’t apologize, he knows better than that, and focuses on getting this person off better than before. He needs to work harder, and he almost deepthroat this cock, but ends up gagging unattractively. He tries his best nonetheless, trying to focus on finishing this work rather than check if Minseok likes it. He thinks of every little praise Minseok mutters to when they’re home, thinks he’s saying them right now.

He does his best to suck cocks properly, but after two more cocks, two more loads of cum, his throat feels scratchy, his knees hurt despite having knee pads, and he’s barely breathing. Minseok seems to notice it even before Junmyeon does, and knocks on the wall twice. The softening cock isn’t replaced by another, and Junmyeon is shaking from holding the position.

“Relax,” Minseok says, and darts to the otherside of the room, returns with a bottle of water. He holds it against Junmyeon’s lips, kneeling behind his submissive. “Let me hold you, stretch your legs for me.”

Junmyeon winces as he stretches his legs. It’s not too bad, but his knees feel like there’s a dent in bones. He doesn’t lean into any touches Minseok provides, knowing it’s just to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself too bad, and not the end of the scene. He’s only sucked four dicks so far, and he’s got six more to go before he can suck Minseok’s. 

Minseok doesn’t say anything, he keeps his one hand on Junmyeon’s thigh, another wrapped around his waist. Junmyeon stays like that for a minute, being held, feeling the ache in his knees fade, wanting a kiss. Minseok’s lips only brush against his cheek when he mutters, “Better?”

Junmyeon thinks of using his safeword for a split second, because he wants to be showered in affection like he 24/7 is, but he thinks of this whole setting and how his cock jumps at the reminder. He hums, puts himself in the original position. Minseok goes back to his chair, and knocks on the wall once.

He goes through more people easily, but after the 8th cock, his chin is drenched in saliva and cum, which he can’t wipe because his hands are equally wet too. He’s uselessly stimulated because of the vibrators, they only brush against his prostate at one angle, and he can’t find the angle most of the time. He wants to throw his hands up in the air and say he’s giving up, his throat more scratchy than usual, his beautiful purple ropes wet in the spots he rested his hands. But when yet another cock appears through the hole, Junmyeon greedily takes it in his mouth, deepthroats it with more ease than previous ones.

When he tries to pull back, Minseok’s hand presses him forward. He notices just how close Minseok is standing, almost next to the hole, watching him with stern eyes.

“Is this how you’re gonna suck cock?” Minseok doesn’t sound pleased, he tugs Junmyeon away from the cock, squats to catch his eyes. “You’re using your mouth like a sloppy whore, and I definitely don't want one.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon gasps, gulps dryly, the words slipping out even before he can think. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better.”

Minseok shoves him towards the cock once more, his hand unforgivingly fisting his hair. “You  _ will  _ do better, you don’t have another option.”

Junmyeon tries his best not to make it sloppy. There’s just one more cock after this and he gets to take Minseok’s cock, he’ll get to have that cute tag, and he’ll get to use ‘master’ instead of sir and he can’t fucking wait. 

The last one is so easy to get off. Junmyeon probably only stroked the cock, the person must’ve heard all the noises others were making, or the waiting got him more wound up. Or he just wanted Junmyeon to have it easier. Whatever it is, he swallows for the last time, and he falls back to stretch his legs, lay on his back to let his muscles relax more.

If Minseok is letting him lay on the floor, it must mean he cleaned it himself. Junmyeon stretches himself like a cat, mewls whenever something pops in a satisfying way.

Minseok is smiling at him when he beckons him closer. “Come here.”

Junmyeon sits next to Minseok’s leg, resists the urge to lean his hands on Minseok’s thighs and requests kisses like he’d usually do. He knows he’s spoiled, but he can also be a good boy — best boy, and he’s just proved himself. Junmyeon can’t help feeling a little proud.

“You did good,” Minseok rubs his thumb over Junmyeon’s cheek, then wipes his chin with a soft tissue. “Water?”

Junmyeon has the water bottle against his lips even before he can reply. He finishes it, thanks Minseok for it. Minseok checks his ropes, and removes the vibrators. Junmyeon wants to ask — beg, if he has to — Minseok to finger him, or fuck him. Or let him play with himself. Whatever it takes to feel something more than the virbators provided. But he knows he can’t yet. Soon, but not right now.

Minseok guides him between his legs with a hand in his hair. Junmyeon is glad to see the bulge in the slacks. He reaches out to take Minseok’s cock out of his pants, but Minseok tugs at his hair. Junmyeon whines in surprise, looks at Minseok with a huge pout on his face.

“Manners,” Minseok says, “Do you want to earn it again?”

“No,” Junmyeon whines. “No, I’m sorry, I don’t want to.”

Minseok lets his hair go (not that he continued holding it painfully in the first place), and pets the stinging place. “Then be good and ask for it.”

Junmyeon nods, juts his lower lip out to make sure Minseok knows that he’s really, really sorry. “May I suck your cock?”

Minseok gives him an amused smile. Junmyeon can’t really tell if his tactic is working or not. “Try again.”

“May I  _ please  _ suck your dick, master?”

Making Minseok is really easy because of how much practice he has. He doesn’t tease, but takes it slow, because he’s been waiting for it and he’s going to savour every moment given to him. Minseok thrusts his cock into his mouth, but doesn’t do much after that.

The scene ends with Minseok’s orgasm. Junmyeon sits gingerly on Minseok’s lap, enjoys being held like a delicate little doll while Minseok gains enough energy to start from his place. The ropes come off first, then he’s wiped down with a washcloth, and then he’s rinsing his mouth with mint flavoured mouthwash.

He gets so many kisses when he’s getting dressed in pajamas. He wraps his favourite blanket around his shoulders, waits on the chair while Minseok cleans the little mess he’s made. Minseok asks him to hold something, and Junmyeon asks him to pay for his work with kisses.

“Two kisses for each thing,” Junmyeon beams.

“You’re lucky you have a cute butt,” Minseok chuckles, gives him more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't beta'd it so there are probably mistakes in there and i'm sorry for it. but constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> i like to think minseok is a good brat tamer but he's also whipped(tm) but can you blame him? when myeon's such a cutie? can you? anyway i decided to merge two days' kinks because i was Struggling with a single one, and here we have 1.8k of pure filth.
> 
> i hope you like it ! please let me know if you did!!! <3


End file.
